There is a known configuration including a main server, a backup server, and a shared storage that can be accessed from both of the main server and the backup server via a network in order to achieve high availability of a server computer utilized in an information processing system. In this configuration, the main server proceeds with processing while storing, in the shared storage, data necessary for a state restoration when failure (abnormality) occurs in the main server. Then, in the case where failure occurs in the main server, the backup server reads the data recorded in the shared storage, reproduces (restores) the state before occurrence of the failure in the main server, and continues the processing in the place of the main server.